The Fantasy Hero Equivalency
by Napolaj
Summary: Sheldon wakes up in a medieval fantasy world, which is full of familiar faces. My first adventure/romance/humor fantasy thing. This is not a crossover because the whole fantasy world is mine. Sadly the characters are still not.
1. Chapter 1

**So here it is my new story, I will finish my Children story soon, but that's so depressing and this was so much fun to write, please don't be mad at me.**

„ Goodnight Amy" Sheldon said yawning a little placing his hand ont he pillow.

" Goodnight. " she said back. They both were tired as they had a long day helping Penny and Leonard shopping and redecorating the apartment. Sheldon felt really sleepy so he slightly moved closer to Amy just to smell her hair while falling asleep.

When he woke up he felt the sun shining strongly at him as if he wasn't at home but rather somewhere outside. He smelled grass in the air. As he opened his eyes, he was really surprised. He was in fact outside. Not just in Pasadena, but somewhere outside town, in nature. The weather was warm but gentle breezes ran through him as he stood up. He was still wearing his usual Saturday pijamas.

" Amy? " he asked looking around. He was on a field with small, green grass covered hills and there was a forest nearby. The forest seemed friendly, with relatively young trees. Amy was nowhere. No one was nowhere. He must be still dreaming, he thought. He tried to wake himself up, but nothing happened not even when he pinched himself strongly. He shook his head. So he only had the choice to continue this dream. He walked up the hill which seemed the highest but saw nothing interesting, just a flock of sheep. The sun was realtively high, and shone brightly, so it was somewhere around noon and around summer as it was kind of warm. He decided to go to the forest, as he wanted to check the trees for moss to decide where is north and south at least. There was a slight chance that he was on a south hemisphere of a planet (What planet? Wasn't this a dream? If it's his dream, his mind would probably place him on the northern hemisphere of any planet, as he always lived there), so it could be still a fail, but it was more than nothing, plus the sun will help also as soon as he can see where it goes. Plus in all these dreams the real things always happened in the forest, like when Luke met Darth Vader in the Dagobah system in the forest, except that was not a dream, but a vision.

He stepped in. He didn't met anyone, but after walking several minutes, there were some signs of life. Birds chirping. He saw some bugs on trees. He also saw something he really wished it was only a squirrell. The lack of shoes started to bother him. The grass on the field was soft, but the ground there was full of little sticks and dry leaves, so it was not comfortable at all. This dream with all this sensations, the smell of rosin coming from the pines, the chirping birds, the duff crunching from his steps, the cold he felt with his feet, it seemed so much real than any other dream. Sheldon smiled and stroked his own head. "Thank you, brain, for being this amazing."

But after a while, no matter all the sensory experiences, he got bored walking. He decided that he may had enough of this dream already and wanted to lay down. He hoped that if he falls asleep in this dream, he may weaks up for real. But before he could find a place suitable for sleeping he almost walked into a sword, which was pointing at him from behind the tree.

" Stop! " A vocie yelled at him and he immediately stopped. So some stuff will happen, he thought. He hoped that this wasn't a nightmare.

" What do you think, is he another runaway? " a man asked an other. They were standing behind the trees so he couldn't see them just hear them.

" Maybe. I hope he has a bloodwit, so we'll finally have some money. " the other one with the sword said. His voice was definitely familiar.

" I want to buy a new cloak. A purple one would look great on me, don't you think? " The other man had an accent and his voice was familar too.

" A purple cloak? We are men! Now please let's pay attention to him. He is dressed weird. Maybe he is a foreigner. "

" Who are you? " Sheldon asked finally.

The two men stepped up into the light still pointing a sword towards him.

" Howard! Raj! What are you doing here? "

" We are Kinght Howard and his squire, Rajesh! Show some respect, stranger! " Howard said. They were both dressed like they were about to go to the renaissance fair. Howards fairly short sleeved, leather jacket covered him to just below his knees and was buttoned up completely slightly off-center with a leather belt. Raj's jacket had a deep, rectangular neckline which revealed part of the relatively simple shirt worn below it and is worn with a big rope belt, which is held together by a decorative pin. His pants were simple and quite narrow and reached down to his leather boots.

" NO! I am the knight and you're the squire! " Raj said angrily.

" No. You're the squire. " Howard hissed.

" You're the squire. But how did he know our names? Is he a wizard? Are you a wizard? " Raj asked.

Sheldon didn't know how to answer. Howard and Raj didn't know him in this universe or dream or whatever this was.

" I'll tell you, if you answer my questions. " he said.

" You have a sword pointed at you. You are not in the position to lay down conditions. " Howard answered. The sword seemed old and was a little bit rusty but nicely decorated.

" Unless you are a powerful wizard. In that case we're sorry. " Raj added.

" I just want to know what year is it? Where are we? And what do you plan to do to me? "

Howard sighed. " Fine. We're in the 127th year of the Kingdom. We are in the Southern Pixie Woods, south of Castle Orange Grove, where the King of our land, Pasadenia lives. And we'll let you know if we decided what will happen to you. "

" So… Is this like a medieval looking place like in Game of Thrones? " Sheldon asked.

" Now it's your turn to answer. Are you a magician? How did you know our names? " Raj asked.

Sheldon decided he'll give the truth a try. He didn't know how to lie anyway.

" I know you're names because I'm from an other world. It's like a parallel world to this, at least you two surely exist in it. "

" Do you believe that? " Raj asked Howard.

" He doesn't have many reasons to lie. Hopefully. "

" What if he is the ONE? " Raj asked his tone was now excited.

" I highly doubt that. But maybe… If we'll bring him to the castle. They may pay us something for him. "

" What do you mean by the one? " Sheldon asked.

" Nothing. He just asked that could you tell the same crap about coming from an other universe in the castle too? " Howard asked still pointing with the sword now with his hand shaking.

" Sure I can. Can you put that sword finally down? "

Howard nodded. He put the sword back into his belt. " My arm hurts so much from holding it so long. "

" I'm sorry, pal. Do you want me to massage it for you? " Raj asked.

" NO! Please Raj, not in front of strangers. "

" Stranger, what's your name? " Raj asked.

" Sheldon. "

" Weird name. "

Sheldon wanted to make a clever comeback to that but before he could think further something just pushed him to the ground. He felt something heavy and warm and furry on him.

" Hey! I told you that you mustn't do this! " Raj shouted at the thing.

The heavy creature jumped off of Sheldon. As he stood up and looked up he saw that it was huge, somewhere around the size of a horse and while it looked like mostly a lion, it had also a trunk like an elephant.

" What is that? " he asked.

" That is not an it, but a she. She is a yali. A half elephant, half lion creature from the East, far from here, where I come from. " Raj answered. " Cinnamon! Come here to Daddy! Oh, you're such a good little girl, yes! " He said as he patted the creature's head who snuggled to him almost bringing him down. " Her name is Cinnamon. " he explained to Sheldon.

" I guess, I prefer my universe's Cinnamon. " he answered.

" Do you have Cinnamon too in you Universe? "

" Yes. He is a little bit tinier there. "

" Do you hear that, Cinnamon? You're tiny now, don't listen to them telling you that you're too big. " he said talking to Cinnamon again.

" Raj, please stop that. Let's go before it gets dark. " Howard said.

Sheldon thought Raj may sits up on Cinnamon's back, but he didn't so they started walking. Hours passed, sometimes Raj and Howard discussed something, sometimes they asked questions about Sheldon's universe, still doubting that it exists. Nothing besides Cinnamon looked unusual about the forest until they found some giant footsteps. Sheldon was looking at them with great curiosity.

" So are there giants here, too? "

" Yes. But they usually live in the West, in the Witch Woodlands. I don't know what could have been they up to down here. " Howard said.

Now it was late in the afternoon and they were not out of the Woods, so Sheldon had to accept that they may spend the night here. He still hoped that he will wake up as soon as he falls asleep. His scientific mind knew that all this was impossible, but still was curious about what might happen. Wondering about all this, whether it's a dream or a hallucination or a different universe, he heard a strange screaming noise.

" What was that? "

" Shhh. " Raj said putting his finger on his mouth.

Howard pulled his sword out. They both looked scared. Cinammon also stopped and laid down on the ground listening carefully.

" What was that? " Sheldon asked again.

" We don't know. But we hope it won't hear us. " Howard answered.

" Was that a giant? " he asked.

" Shut up you mouth or we'll leave you here. " Now Howard was angry. They heard the noise again. Then they saw it. Up high a giant bird. It was twice the size of Cinammon. At least.

" Damn, that's a Roc. " Raj said.

" God no. "

The bird landed near them. They looked at each other frightened. They stopped their breathing.

There was a moment when they believed that the Roc will maybe fly away as it opened its enormous wings, but then he closed them back and stepped closer to them. They all hided behind trees, but the Roc started to knock on the tree behind that Sheldon stood, with its giant beak almost making it fall off.

" Damnit! " Howard shouted stepping out with his sword stabbing into the legs of the Roc. He barely injured it, but at least it attracted the beast's attention. Sheldon wanted to help him, but he didn't know how. Raj seemed completely frozen and scared.

Howard lost the sword as the beast took it from him with it's beak. Looking at it from closer Sheldon yould see bloodstains on it. Raj covered his eyes with his palms and Sheldon wanted to do the same but he couldn't help but watch. So this i a nightmare after all. At least he hoped it was just a dream. But before the Roc could have ended Howard's life a rider appeared dressed in black armor and threw a spear directly into the Roc's eyes. The Roc almost immediately died with desperate shrieking. Howard exhaled deeply looking at the rider.

Raj finally opened his eyes.

" Oh my, that's the Bern the Brute, the most powerful warrior in the realm. "

" Thank you so much. " Howard stuttered looking at the rider, who remained silent.

" He is told to be really tight-lipped. " Raj explained to Sheldon.

" Thanks. " the rider said. He had a really high pitched womanly voice.

Raj and Howard seemed really surprised but Sheldon now had a guess who was under the helmet.

She put her helmet down and shook her head so her blond hair was revealed.

" Are you… are you a woman? " Howard asked.

Raj didn't say a word but opened his mouth then shut it.

" Apparently. " she answered.

She jumped off of her horse.

" And you're so short! " Howard said surprised again.

" That's how you thank me saving your life? You're not tall either. " she said looking at the body of the rock.

" No. I'm sorry. Are you Bern, the Brute? " he asked.

" I am. " she said pulling her spear out of the beasts eye.

" May I call you Bernie? " Howard asked stepping closer.

" No. " she answered. " You can tell your friends they can come here. I won't bite them. "

Raj seemed scared again, but Sheldon only didn't meant to bother.

" Sheldon. Sheldon Cooper is my name. What kind of greeting would be appropiate? " he asked.

" Saying hello is fine with me. " she said.

" Hello, Bernadette. "

" Hello, Sheldon. But I still prefer Bern " she said. " And who are you? " she said looking at Raj.

Raj shook her head.

" His name is Rajesh. And that's his pet, Cinnamon. It's a yali. Raj can't talk to beautiful women. " Howard explained. Sheldon was not surprised at all.

" So am I a beautiful woman? " Bernadette asked looking down on her armor and helmet which were dirty from the Roc's blood.

" Well, he can't talk to any women. But I think you are. " Howard said.

Bernadette shook her head smiling.

" Anyway, the Roc is a serious problem. We haven't seen one here since ages. I have to go to the palace as soon as I can, to warn the King. " she said.

" We're going there too. Sheldon is… He is a stranger here. He said he came from an other universe. "

" Do you think he is…?" Bernadette asked looking surprised.

" I am what? " He asked.

" We don't know. But it could be. " Howard answered to Bernadette.

" Why don't you tell me? " now he started to become angry. This dream or nightmare was really strange, but now he was interested in it.

" We'll tell you. Calm down. We don't know much more than you do. "

" I have some other bad news from the south. Some villages were completely destroyed burnt to the ground. The War is coming. The Roc was a sign too. And giants also had a business here. " Bernadette said.

" What war? " Sheldon asked.

" Be patient. We'll tell you everything when it's time " Howard said. After they fought with the Roc it was almost dark, but instead of sleeping Bernadette said they should get going. Then, when they were all really tired and Sheldon's feet was full of little wounds Bernadette finally let them sleep a few hours before sunrise. Sheldon's back was aching as he woke up in the morning light. He was still on the ground in the Southern Pixie Woods not at home in his comfy bed with Amy. He was wondering whether he'll meet the medieval-fantasy version of Amy too. Raj found some eggs for breakfast with fruits and he cooked them together on a fire Bernadette lit. It was not that good, but it was the first food Sheldon ate ever since he got there so he was hungry. Bernadette had a little wine with her too and they shared that too. Sheldon felt dizzy almost immediately although it was more like water than wine.

After walking at least four miles again they finally got out of the forest. The castle was huge and had some huge yellowish walls. The palace in the middle seemed luxurious and beautiful. Sheldon almost stroked his head again because of being able to produce all this, but as time went by, he started to doubt that all this was only in his head.

 **Reviews are always welcome especially now as this is clearly something new. :)There may be some mistakes, I barely had time to read it through, but I'm so excited about this, I wanted to show you guys. :) Next chapter Sheldon and his friends reach the castle and maybe meet some familiar people there. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Sheldon felt like his feet will fall off as they reached the gates of the castle. Howard and Raj were kind of feeling the same as they complained all the way, but Bernadette didn't let them rest. They were kind of angry at her but when they arrived to the gate she proved to be very useful, basically she was the reason the guards even let them in and she was the one leading them through the labyrinth of narrow, crowded streets. They let Cinnamon outside to wait for them. After they finally got to the corridor they saw the door of the throne room, at least Sheldon hoped that this would be finally the throne room.

The door was closing right at the moment by a short man wearing luxruiously looking, fine clothing.

" Leonard? " Sheldon asked as he realised who he was.

The man looked up to him. He didn't recognize him either just like his other friends. Sheldon felt a little disappointed.

" My name is Lord Leonard. What do you want? " he asked.

" We have to speak to the King, my Lord. " Bernadette said kneeling down. She was wearing her helmet and armor again in the castle. Howard and Raj followed her.

" Are you Bern, the Warrior? " Leonard asked.

" Yes. " she nodded.

" Well, the King travelled East. His son's in captivity by the eastern and he and his wife are about to free him. " Leonard said.

" So basically no one's here? " Sheldon asked.

" The princess is here, but she is really tired now from her duties. Maybe tomorrow? " he asked.

" This can't wait. I have really bad news about our Southern villages, and a Roc attacked us on our way, and that man is a stranger from an other world. " Bernadette summarized.

" A Roc? From an other world? Fine, I'll let you in. " Leonard agreed finally.

He opened the door.

" Princess Penelope! The people here wants to speak to you. " he said loudly.

" Penny? " Sheldon asked looking at Penny who was sitting on the throne in a flowy, long, blue dress with her legs crossed busy with picking her nails.

" Her name is Princess Penelope! " Leonard whispered to Sheldon.

" Leonard! I told you I've had enough for today! Ruling is so damn boring. Why did you let them in? " Penny asked with a complaining tone.

" I'm sorry. I had to, they have important things to tell you. Plus they are with Bern the Brute. "

" Gah. Fine. Would you please at least bring me some wine? " she asked, as she put both of her feet now on the ground.

" And I think you've had enough of that for today too. " Leonard answered.

Penny rolled her eyes.

" I mean, that was just and advice." he explained himself.

Penny shrugged her shoulders. " Fine. "

Sheldon was looking at Leonard curiously. " So, if she is the Princess, than are you the Prince? " he asked leaning in close whispering to him.

" Why would I be? " he asked.

" Because you're married, aren't you? " Sheldon looked at him. Leonard laughed.

" No! Of course not! I'm the King's first advisor and the Kingdom's treasurer. Princess Penelope is engaged to Prince Zachary from North. Where are you from? "

Bern put her helmet down then kneeled in front of the Princess again.

" Come on, Bernie, get up, let it rest. So what's up in the Kingdom? " Penny asked.

" Bad news everywhere. A Roc attacked in the Pixie Woods. We saw a giant's been there too. And some southern villages… They were burnt to the ground. I guess it's the Ogres again. They want a war. But let me introduce you my companions: Howard and Rajesh. And Sheldon. "

" Welcome to the palace. Blah Blah Blah. How did you meet them? " Penny asked Bernadette again.

" I saved them from the Roc. "

" Cool. " Penny said.

" And Sheldon, Howard and Raj told me, that he is from an other world. "

Penny now looked at him suspiciously.

" Are you from an other world? " she asked.

" Yes, Penny, I am. " he answered.

" I told you, her name is Princess Penelope!" Leonard said.

" Leave it, Leonard. Penny is fine with me. "

" If I may interrupt we travelled here to bring him to you, my beautiful Princess" Howard bowed " We may hope for reward. "

Penny frowned. " No reward till we know for sure if he is the one. "

Then he turned to Leonard.

" How could we test that he is really from an other world? " she asked.

" I don't know. Maybe send him to the witch. "

" Wait! I want to know what's happening. They told me they'll tell me anything once we get here. Now, we're in the palace. I want an explanation. " Sheldon said.

" There was a prophecy about the one who can stop the war. It is said that the One may comes from an other world. It's an old prophecy, was written in stone. You can watch it, it's in the library. " Leonard said.

" So you may think I'm the one who'll stop the war? But how? " he asked.

" We don't know. But the war is about to come again. There are really bad rumours. In the East there's a deserted land and there… Ogres and other creatures live. They are mostly realitvely peaceful or at least not organized enough to have an army and start a war. But from time to time someone gathers them. A dark magician or a leader. And then nasty things happens. This goes on like every ten or twenty years. The Roc is really bad news, only a powerful magician could send it here. And if there's a chance you are the one, who can stop this, we should give this a try. " Leonard explained.

" And what if I don't want that? " Sheldon asked.

" Then we'll find you a cell in the dungeons until it's not clear where you are from. " Penny answered.

" Great. " Sheldon was kind of angry. Those were his friends but they were so different and so much the same. Why is this world so messed up? Leonard and Penny aren't even together. And where is Amy? Is there an Amy here too? Maybe she would understand him. Maybe she would help him get home. " Don't you know a girl named Amy? " he asked finally what bothered him.

Everyone shook their head.

" No. Why? " Penny asked.

" This world is somewhat parallel to mine. I know all of you, I mean I know an other version of all of you. And there's this girl, Amy, she is really… special to me. I hope if you're all here, maybe there's a version of her too here. "

" I'm sorry, but we don't know her. " Penny said. " Leonard, tell the kitchen that we're having dinner with our special guests tonight. And get them rooms to stay the night. And get someone who'll give Sheldon some appropiate clothing. And shoes."

" My friend Rajesh has a Yali. She's waiting outside. Is it possible that you'll feed her too. " Howard asked after Raj whispered in her ear.

" What's a yali? " Penny asked.

" It's a half lion, half elephant creature. It lives east, far from here, overseas. " Leonard answered.

" Cool. Then would you mind asking the kitchen and the housekeeping to care about our guests?

" Sure. " he nodded.

So they said goodbye to Penny and Sheldon got a room and soon a young man who gave him some clothes. The boots were leather, the pants a little bit big and saggy, the shirt simple, but he got a nice, brown west and a comfortable, warm, knee length jacket. He also got a belt. Before changing he wanted to take a shower so much, but when he said he wants to bathe, he only got a washbasin of cold water. He washed himself as much as he could and had a really strong desire for a modern bathroom.

His room was simple, mostly consisted of a big, wooden bed and a locker which was empty. He lay down ont he bed to think. He still didn't know how could he have ended up here. Whether he's descended into madness and is having this wild hallucination or was he in an other world. He wanted to go back, but also, this was everything he ever dreamed of. Being the chosen one in a fantasy world… Everything he loved was about that. He felt like a Harry Potter. A Frodo. A Bilbo. A Luke Skywalker … Hopefully no one from Game of Thrones, they die so easily.

The dinner was great, he finally ate food which was not raw and there were not just wine but fresh water to drink. Penny was mostly chatting with Bernadette talking about people he didn't know. Howard was desperate to join their conversation and he complimented them every time he could. The girls were mostly annoyed, Bernadette maybe a little flattered. Raj didn't say a word because of the women. Sheldon thought about telling him that alcohol could temporalily solve his problem, but Howard was more than enough. Leonard was sitting next to him and he caught him several times staring at Penny, but besides that he was really interested in Sheldon's other life.

" So in your world… Is technology more developed? " he asked.

" Yes, a lot more. We're like a thousand years ahead of you. "

" Wow, that must be exciting. Are you able to fly? " he laughed.

" Well, there are planes. Machines which fly in the air, but people usually don't fly. But we have cars. It's like a ….. without horses. "

" Sounds great. And what am I doing there? You know, my alterego. "

" You're an experimental physicist. " Sheldon answered.

" And what does that mean? "

" Well, there are theoretical physicists, like me, we make theories about how the world around us is working. You test those theories whether they are true or not. "

" That actually sounds interesting. So are we working together? "

" Sometimes. But we are mainly friends. We used to live together. "

" Wow. And… Do I have a wife there? "

Sheldon was giving a look to Penny whether she was listening. It certainly didn't seem a smart idea to share with Leonard how they ended up together. Or wasn't it? Maybe he only needed a little push to make a move.

" You actually have a wife, yes. "

" Whoa. Is she pretty? I'm just joking. Is she nice? Does she love me? Is she smart? " he asked.

" She is considered to be pretty, I guess, but I'm not looking at her that way. And she does love you. But she's not always nice. I mean she is a great friend, and you can count on her anytime in need, but she has a harsh opinion and she tells it whether you need it or not. Sometimes she bullies people a little. And she can act quite selfish and bossy sometimes and can make scenes. Smart… Well, she's not that dumb I think, but she is not well educated, and has a little knowledge about your work."

" It's funny, because you're pretty much describing the princess. " Leonard whispered laughing.

" Well, yes."

" Are you saying that she is my wife? " he asked whispering. He seemed surprised.

Sheldon nodded.

" Nooo! That's a crazy idea. She's… not for me. You're just telling me this because you noticed that I like her. " he said.

" Everyone notices you like her. But I told this because it's true. "

" What's true? " Penny asked.

" Sheldon was telling me about flying machines in his world. Incerdible, isn't? " Leonard asked and gave Sheldon an angry look. Sheldon didn't say a word.

" Sure. " Penny turned away.

Sheldon had a really great sleep. Some parts of him still was hoping that he would wake up in his real life, but it didn't happen.

Penny said that he and Leonard will be joining them for breakfast, but only Leonard showed up. He was really worried about Penny, and Sheldon, after taking some quick bites offered him to help him find her. Penny was sitting on the stairs outside at one of the many doors of the palace. Sheldon pointed with his head to Leonard who stepped forward.

" Princess, what happened? You didn't show up for breakfast. I was worried about you. "

Penny was crying.

" It's about Zack."

" What happened to Prince Zachary, Princess? " he asked.

" He is an asshole, that happened! My maids told that one of their husbands saw him last night getting drunk in The Foamy Pony Pub again kissing the barmaid! He is cheating on me! Leonard, why? Why do I keep meeting all this guys? Remember the last one? My Dad had to break up the engagement!. "

Leonard stood behind her slowly touching her back, gently caressing it. Sheldon decided he stays to watch this.

" Maybe you don't choose wisely enough. " he said.

" I know I'm stupid. And I know so many guys just want me because I'm a princess. But it's so unfair. "

" Shh... You're not stupid, Princess "

" You are so nice. Do you really think I'm not sutpid? "

" Of course, Princess "

She smiled at him through her tears.

" You know what? I hate being called Princess Penelope. I liked when Sheldon called me Penny. Coul you call me Penny, too? "

" Sure, Prince… Penny. "

" And also I decided I won't stay here with him anymore. I hate being locked up here. I'm going to the witch with Bernie and the guys. "

" But Penny, you can't. Someone has to stay here… Your people... "

" My people… They come and go and complain about the war to come. But maybe we could stop this. I want to do something not just listen to them! "

" But Penny, it's dangerous. And there is a chance that the prophecy won't work. Or that Sheldon is not the one we're looking for. Please don't do this to me, you know I promised your father that I'll protect you, while he is away. "

" Well, come with me, so you can protect me! "

" Do you want me to come with you? " he seemed surprised.

" Why not? "

" Well, I guess your father will be home soon anyway. And for a while there are other advisors who can rule the kingdom. " Leonard said. Sheldon knew that he never could say no to Penny.

" Thanks Leonard, really. I don't know what would I be doing without you. " she gave her a hug and a slight kiss on his face which made Leonard face red. Sheldon smiled, now at least one little progress was made.

So after he got a relatively new and light sword and a sidebag filled with water and other supplies they took off and by noon they left the castle behind them.

 **Thanks for the reviews, I hope you still like it. How did you like the Princess and Lord Leonard showing up? Next chapter will be up tomorrow**.


	3. Chapter 3

This time instead of going barefoot Sheldon had boots and also a horse. At first horse riding seemed fun, as he practiced that on X-box already. At first he was a little scared of the horse, but then he found his horse amazing and named it Newton. In the end no matter how nice Newton was, riding turned out to be an even bigger pain than walking. His whole behind part was aching badly after riding for a day. Everyone else was a better rider than him and it was hard to keep up with them. The witch who they were about t ovisit lived West of the palace in her own Tower called the Venom Cliff Lookout on the southern side of the Witch Woodlands. It sounded creepy. As they travelled the landscape was nothing special, hills and grass and plow-lands changed under their horses hoofs.

Lonard was mostly interested in him and asked him questions often. Raj was only speaking when Penny and Bernie wasn't around. Howard was really annoying and Sheldon started to remember too well why he didn't like him that much for years.

Penny was relatively nice to him, but she got bored as he started to explain modern technology, which Leonard loved to hear about.

Penny and Leonard now were both dressed more simply as they hopefully travelled in secret. They spent the night in a small town's tavern, The Happy Hand Inn by the Arroyo River. The girls slept in one room, Howard and Raj in the other, so he shared a room with Leonard. It was not as comfortable as the room in the palace but he guessed, he's lucky to sleep in a bed at least.

The next day they left the hills and grass behind them and they found themselves surrounded by mountains. Here it was much harder to go on, but they barely rested so they reached the tower of the witch right before sunset. It didn't look warm or friendly at all. they got off their horses.

" So this is it. " Howard said.

" It looks creepy. " Penny seemed a little scared.

" It does. " Leonard agreeed.

" Now, you should knock or something. " Howard said.

" Well, good luck, Sheldon! " Penny said.

" Aren't you coming in? " He asked.

" No. " She said.

" But…"

" This place creeps me out. Plus the witch is told to be a loner. She may not want a whole group in her home. "

" Told to be? What do you mean by told to be? You've never met her? " Now Sheldon was really scared.

" Of course not. She lives here alone, sometimes she sends a hawk or an other creepy big bird with a letter asking for books from the library. Then Leonard sends them to her. That's all the contact we have with her. "

" When she got into the tower, she sent a letter to the King, but as I know, he didn't meet her either. " Leonard added.

" So basically you're asking me to go into a tower to meet a witch who sends hawks and is said to be a loner and no one has ever met her? What if she transforms me into a frog? Or something worse? "

" Hopefully, she'll help and give us more information. Hopefully you'll be able to convince her to come down to meet us or invite us in. We'll camp in the woods. If you don't come back tomorrow we'll go after you. " Bernadette got off her horse and stretched herself.

" Tomorrow?! " Sheldon was shocked.

" Yeah. Tomorrow. Witches may take their time. " she said.

" And why me? "

" I'll go in gladly if he's just pussy. " Bernadette said.

" I'm not a… I don't use words like that. " Sheldon protested.

" Well, you're acting like a …." Bernadette insisted.

" Sheldon, if you're the chosen one, then you can only do that maybe. " Penny said.

" Fine, I'll go in. " He sighed.

He felt a little insecure. Magic… Magic was the opposite of science. Magic was scary. And she was really not that good at making new friends, but everyone expected him to be friends with a witch. He said goodbye to his friends and walked to the door. He knocked. Three times as he always does. No one answered. The door was a heavy, wooden one, but it was open.

He only saw stairs. He started to walk them, as there would be no point to turn back just to tell his friends that the door was open. He stayed alert to notice in time if the witch is about to attack. Not if he had anything to protect himself expect the sword but usually swords are worthless against magic. As he went further up he started to hear some music. It was soft and somehow familiar.

Soon he found an other door at the end of the stairs. He knocked. Three times. The music stopped. He was nervous and placed his hand on his sword. As the door swung open she saw the woman standing ont he other side of it. It was Amy.

" Amy! " he shouted happily letting go of his sword. He knew that it was unlikely that Amy will recognize him, but he felt so happy to see her again, that he wrapped his arms around her.

Amy immediately pushed him away which made him trip and fall. That was his last memory.

The next time he woke up he was in a bed. For a moment he thought he was home as he saw Amy's familiar face. Then he looked around. He was still in the tower of the witch. And his head was hurting as hell.

" Amy? " His mouth felt dry. Amy was sitting not far from his bedside. He wanted to sit up, but Amy pushed him back to the bed.

" Don't try to sit up yet! You had a head injury. It was a lot of blood, I had to sew your scalp back together on your forehead. Calm down, I know it sounds scary, but it works. If you sit up now, it'll bleed again. You fell down the stairs. Luckily not all of them. "

" Any other injuries? How long have I been unconscious? " he asked.

" You seem fine. I examined you as far as I could. I didn't took your clothes off, as it would have been really inappropiate. And you've been unconscious for about an hour I think. Aren't you even a little nervous about that I sew your skin? " she asked.

" No. It's a great method to stop bleeding. " Sheldon looked at her. She was definitely Amy. Her hair was the same, her eyes. She wasn't wearing glasses. Sheldon wondered whether she didn't need them here or just there were no glasses here. Leonard wasn't wearing glasses either.

" Well, I rarely have contact with people, but sometimes if something bad happens the villagers of the near Eldham come to me. At first I thought you were one of them, but you aren't, are you? Anyway they are really scared whenever I want to sew them back together. "

" No, I'm not one of the villagers, but I have to get up. Amy, there's a witch in here! "

Amy was not fast enough this time to stop him, so he sat up. He felt dizzy and felt something warm on his forehead. He decided he may lie back down.

Amy shook her head.

" Told you. " she said and stood up. When she returned she had a clout with her. She sat next to him and pushed it on his forehead. Sheldon didn't understand a thing, but her caring for him felt good.

" Are you all right? " she asked.

" Yes. Thanks. "

" Please don't loose your consciousness again! I have to ask you, why do you call me Amy? I haven't been called Amy for a long time. Yeah, and about the witch you shouldn't worry. I am the witch."

" Are you the witch? " Sheldon now was frightened. He pulled away from Amy but she was still holding the clout on his forehead.

" Yes, I am. And my name is Amaia. I chose that name when I was sent here by the magic council to protect the kingdom. It means ending. Amy… It was my name when I was a little girl. My Mom called me Amy. How do you know that? I haven't seen her in while… Since she sent me away to become a witch " she explained.

" But Amy… How can you be a witch? You're the person of being clever and having great lexical and experimental knowledge. How can you be the person of nonsense? " he asked. Amy stood up removing the clout from his head. She seemed pissed.

" What? My magic is based on lexical and experimental knowledge. Magic is not the opponent of knowledge. Magic is the highest form of it. I am not the person of nonsense, and I may feel a little bit bad about pushing you down the stairs, even if it wasn't intentional, but I won't let you insult me. "

" Fine. Then will you please explain about your magic? " he asked. Thank God, Amy still seemed smart. And fierce.

" No. First you tell me who you are, why are you here, why do you call me Amy and why did you try to attack me when you stepped in? " she asked.

" My name is Sheldon. Sheldon Cooper. And I didn't try to attack you. "

" That's not how I remember. You were grabbing me! "

" I… I just wanted to hug you…" Sheldon felt a little embarrassed.

" Why on earth would you want to hug me? " she wasn't believing him clearly.

" I'm from an other world. I got into this world somehow, I don't know how. I don't know a lot about this world, I just got here two days ago. But my world is somewhat parallel to this one. There are people who exists in both worlds. Maybe everyone does, I don't know. So I know you. I know at least an other version of you from my world. When I saw you, I thought you were her. " he tried to explain. He thought Amy would believe him. Understand him. She looked at her full of hope. He just realized how pretty she was in her simple, long, but kind of tight black, lacey dress. She actually looked like a witch, but he found that still adorable. He decided that if he ever gets home he'll totally make Amy wear something like this at least for Halloween.

" That's incredible. I've never ruled out the possibility of the exsistence of other universes though. But being able to prove it… It'll change everything. But if you are… You're here because of the prophecy, aren't you? " she asked.

" I am. Penny sent me here to ask for your help. " he explained.

" Penny? "

" Princess Penelope. And his advisor, Lord Leonard. "

" Ah, now I get it. I would ask you to prove me about your world somehow, but I guess I'll have to wait until you can at least sit up. Sorry, I pushed you down the stairs. "

" It's okay. I mean it's not good, but I should have been more careful. I shouldn't have tried to hug you. "

She shook her head which Sheldon considered to be the sign of forgiveness." Does anything else hurts beside you head? " she asked.

" No. "

" Then I guess you'll be all right. I hope so. I have not much opportunity to learn how to do things like that. Sometimes I practice on animals. I'm actually very interested in what's going on inside our bodies. I don't know why am I telling you this, it is so weird. It must makes you want to get out of here as soon as you can. "

" No! No, actually you are interested in the same things in the other world too. I'm okay with that. "

" Really? Well, if I don't creep you out then you are maybe from an other world for real. You know, as I told you, I barely see people. I've been always a weird kid. Then my Mom thought I have magic so she sent me to the Magic Council. I was trained there, but even most of magicians… Well, let's say, it's better for me in a tower far away from everyone. "

" I get it. I used to be lonely too, for most of my life. " he smiled at her slightly.

" You're being quite nice to me considering I'm a witch with weird interests who just pushed you down on the stairs. That other version of me… Who you wanted to hug… Are you two relatives or something? " she seemed curious.

" No. We are… We're just close. She understands me in a way no one else does. And I guess that feeling is mutual." Sheldon didn't want to tell this Amy how he really felt about Amy and what was going on between them, he felt like it would be too much.

" Well, that sounds great. " she said politely. She didn't ask about the kind of their relationship. " I guess you should sleep." There was a change in her tone now. That was the rational Amy again. "I have a… Well it's a potion. It'll help you sleep. While you're sleeping I'll go downstairs and maybe talk to the others and invite them in. You'll wake up tomorrow and probably you'll feel a lot better and can get up. "

" Are you sure it won't transform me into a frog? "

" I am. " she smiled and brought the potion to the bed. She seemed a little embarrassed as she opened the bottle then leaned to him and held his face with one hand as she primed him the potion with the other. Her touch just felt like the other Amy's, so Sheldon fell asleep smiling.

 **So as I promised. Thanks for the reviews :)**


End file.
